


Where Loyaties Lie

by LazlosLulls



Series: You and me could write a bad romance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Fisting, Forgiveness, Honest feelings, I want full body autonomy for all of these bitches, Masterbation, Meta, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape Roleplay, Voyeurism, allura made the new prosthetic, champion said sexual assault victim's rights, characters talking about characterization, does that count if it's technically allura's fantasy Champion?, fuck the barefoot and pregnant trope, fully described this time, hypocritical champion and allura, if you want kids talk, it vibrates, solo play, unusual sex toy, with a surprise apperance of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: The Champion comes to his shared bed, and there’s a surprise: his warrior wife has bound herself. What had happened to take the fire from her? Has the taming finally worked? Does the Champion regret it? And what will become of these two star-crossed beings, now that they’re in a doomed romance?(Shiro and Allura continue their adventures in roleplay. They started it for sexy times...but then it grew character development, and a way to vent fears and ideas they couldn’t normally express. Whoops. PWP that I thought too hard about.)





	Where Loyaties Lie

**Where Loyalties Lie**

She had messaged him, not exactly expecting a response. Shiro was just as swamped as she was; managing Coalition meetings and laying the groundwork of New Altea took the bulk of their time now. But, not even five doboshes later he messaged her back, asking her if it was alright if he joined her.

He was dressed in his decorative armor, face flushed from his near-run. “I had Hunk take over the meeting – it’s good for him, he needs to stretch his diplomatic skills.” Shiro explained curtly at the door.

She nodded in agreement. “It’s alright.” Allura hid in the room, wearing her robe and not much else. “I’ve been restless all day. I’ve been trying to get my work done, and it’s finished, now but – it feels like I’m wound up like a spring. I can’t focus on anything.”

“Do you want to talk about it? Do you want some tea, or something to eat?” he tried.

“Normally that would work, thank you. I feel like I need something else. You’re perfectly able to refuse, as always.” she pulled a strip of black silk from her robe pocket. “We talked about some...situations a few nights ago. Do you think you can manage to summon up the Champion?”

“I can manage that.” He says immediately, though his face turns red, “Safewords same as usual?”

“As always. I’ll be waiting on the bed, bound and asking for forgiveness.” Allura said, reminding him of the roleplay she wanted.

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted, and he tilted his head in confusion, “That one? Not the other one with my arm?”

“I’m a little fed up with deciding things for others, today.” she said, “maybe another night.”

His expression immediately softened, understanding what she was asking for this time. “Of course.”

Allura directed Shiro to the bathroom, where he stripped away his armor. Her husband stood in his boxers, gathering his thoughts. Then the Champion enters, seeing the room with new eyes. His dearest possession, the lovely captive bride was kneeling on the bed. Her once proud head was bowed, her ethereal white hair like a shroud over her body. She looked so unlike herself, his warrior princess, he was almost worried.

“Hmm? What happened?” Champion crossed the room swiftly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“I mean-you haven’t heard?” the Princess says cautiously. He grasps her hands, petting the silk strip of fabric wound in her fingers. He had taken his time, night after night, taming her with this and his body. She let an involuntary shiver at the memories. If she needed his touch, but couldn’t ask, she would give him the fabric. This was the first time she bound herself for him.

Champion moved his hand, trailing it up her arm and cupped her jaw. He pulled her head upward, brushing her hair back from where she hid her face. His dark eyes were cautious, each move slow and deliberate. Finally he spoke, “Heard of what, Kitkat?” he used that strange pet name.

The Princess plied him with nunvil once, when he was worn down from a fight. She uncovered more about the Champion’s culture, underneath the vicious mask. Kitkat was apparently a treat; thin, crispy wafers that were stacked, then smothered in a dark brown coating of another delicacy; chocolate. He described in fond detail that they were made to be snapped into pieces and savored. Being compared to food made her uneasy; as if she were temporary, a thing to be eaten up and spat back out. Champion assured her that it was a typical pattern with pet names. There was still more of his culture she would never know.

Still, she bit back. “Then you will hear the rumors tomorrow, of how you’re a fool to stay in the Empire.” No one would accuse her of going down quietly. “Or are they just whispering it behind your back?”

Champion made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. He tilted her head upward, making her gaze into his eyes. “I thought we were past keeping secrets. Please, tell me what you heard.”

“I didn’t hear it. Something happened.” It wasn’t fair she had to stare in his intense eyes. It almost made her want to tear the silk to shreds and run, but she exposed herself like this for a reason. No matter what universe, she will never do things halfway. Bright blue eyes locked onto his face. “I was unfaithful. I did not mean to be, but I understand our arrangement and wish to make amends.”

A change came over the Champion. Gone was the curious creature in humanoid skin. It was replaced with a fierce intelligence. “You didn’t mean to be? Explain. Do I displease you that much?” his voice was sharp.

Her voice was steady, despite the weight of fear in her stomach. “A guard stole a kiss, and grope. I tried fighting, but I was outmaneuvered. A good wife is meant to be for her husband only, and I failed in that.” she insisted. “I fear they may grow too bold and try again.” her voice grew accusing, “You haven’t been keeping them in terror.”

His brow furrowed. “Kitkat, it’s not you who should apologize. I should have never left you out of my sight.”

Allura felt the breath stolen out of her. With all of his possessive talk she was sure he wouldn’t be pleased. That damned Champion was surprising her all over again.

“What would you have me do?” his eyes grew soft, “It’s your choice, truly. You’ve been affected by this the most. Do you not want touch at all?” Champion pulled away, and Allura shook her head. He started to tenderly cup her cheek. “Do you want me to paint over their deeds with my own?” His voice grew darker, “Or would it please you for me to kill them so they never touch you again?”

“They had masks, you'd have to kill the entire guard to get them. That is, if they’re even part of the guard.” she hissed. “if you do that, you may have to start the rebellion.”

Sensing that the conversation had returned to familiar waters, Champion joined her on the bed, pressing his chest to her back. “Maybe I will.” his arms circle around her torso, more protective than entrapping. Champion hums again, deep in thought. “Could have you kiss every guard. Then you could tell me which one did it, and I'd snap their neck. I doubt they’d appreciate your mouth like I do.”

She stilled, letting the image fill her head. A prize on display, whoring herself out for the cause of finding her assaulter. She shudders, feeling the quiet knowledge that she’d bring the kiss of death to them. Her husband would be sure of it. The power she held over him was a little spiders web around her finger; but if she crooks it just right…it could be a mighty tool in her escape.

Champion huffs again, “It’s a waste of an afternoon, lending you out and proving a point. Your thoughts? You can do it, if you want to. Certainly be more useful than this.” His face was out of sight, but she could feel the wry smile on his lips, the vague disappointment in her.

Allura was off balance, this was certainly not how she imagined tonight to go. Trying to redirect, she made attention to her bound state. “But I’m giving myself up to you, to do with as you please for my disobedience!”

Champion sighed again, chastising her. “You didn’t disobey, it was their mistake. And-” he chose this second to grasp her breast, “I already have you.”

Ice formed in her veins. The eternal background noise of her duties as Queen of New Altea clicked off. Allura was drawn into the role, feeling flashes of a life not lived.

He continued to fondle her, gently feeling her nipple harden in his fingers. No matter how sweetly he said it, no matter how much she distanced herself from it with her venomous words, he was right. It was only on Champion’s whim that she wasn’t taken violently every night. She shares her bed with a monster. The warrior carves out her rights with a sharp tongue and the gladiator takes his with an iron grip. They act out this parody of a relationship, because it’s all the love they have. It’s not love, Allura corrects. This is a lot of things, but love doesn’t factor in. It can’t, or else her heart really would break.

Her thoughts blinded her, and Champion had moved to her front, cupping her face with both of his hands. “I forgive you regardless.” His face was split into a gracious smile, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Now I know it was hard, telling me about this. You deserve total respect from those weaklings. I’ll be keeping a better eye on them, and one on you, honeypot.”

“And if you find them? Are you just going to kill them?” she couldn’t keep a tremble from her voice.

“I’ll give you a call when I have them. I’ll be sure to keep them from running away.” Champion lopsidedly grinned. “Now, I believe you were expecting a good fucking tonight?”

Allura weakly nods, body strained from the emotional revelations of the night, the stress she was under. Champion moved around her, lifting her kneeling form and settling underneath. His hot breath ghosted over her mound, making her shiver.

Champion’s wicked eyes peered out from under her, setting her core aflame. His hands, one metal, one flesh, were parting her thighs. “Are you hiding from me, Kitkat?” His tone was teasing.

The Princess finally noticed something was wrong with this picture. The sweet center of herself was closed off, smooth and round like a doll. Little swirls of pink, much like the ones on her thighs, decorated it. Many nights he's pleased the hungry gash there, but tonight it was gone.

A bite came back to her tone, if he was a _proper_ husband, he would have known this may happen. “It's a defense mechanism.” she curtly explained. “My outer petals can protect me if I’m not ready.” Allura couldn’t stand to look at his curious face, instead primly turning away to look at the wall.

A coy voice came from beneath her, “Isn't that an interesting feature? Why now? Haven't I fucked it enough?”

She feels an impatient drumming of fingers on her, and fights the urge to squirm. Just because her cunt was covered, doesn’t mean that it wasn’t sensitive. Allura sighed, cutting it off before it could become a moan. “Sometimes it does that on it’s own. All that talk of whoring, killing, and forgiveness has convinced it to close.” the Princess shrugged. Knowing what was to come, she unwound her fingers and settled them on the headboard, into well-worn grooves.

“Oh honeypot, don’t you trust me?” Champion looked openly at her, eyes questioning, vulnerable. He was asking, in that roundabout way, that this was fine.

She gets the nerve to look down at him with disgust. “I only trust you to be the fiend that you are.”

Champion smiles again, leaning upward and kissing her sealed cunt. His hands reach to her ass, pulling heaven down on his mouth. She could feel a light rasping of chin hair on her thighs, the sharp feeling making her hips sway. Champion nuzzled her, licking with his tongue, making her wet out of his own willpower. Still, her petals were sealed together, but she could feel a jolt of pleasure underneath them. Her whole mound was twitching under his lips, reacting to the tender ministrations.

Allura’s breathing remained steady, even as he made her legs tremble. She even bit out a remark, “This is not the throne I was promised.”

Champion chuckles and pulls away, growling from exertion. “But it suits you so well.”

The Princess trembles, skin suddenly too cold, inside burning like a star engine. She gives into the childish pettiness and grinds against his face, relishing the gasp of surprise. The anger she feels blends in with the pleasure and she feels the petals burst. The hot, sticky cum waiting underneath squirted forth, covering his chin. The cum drips down, like he’d bitten into a rare fruit. Her petals take advantage, petting and guiding Champion further in. Not that he needs the help. Her inner lips were raw and screaming for attention, perfect for his eager mouth. Champion lapped hungrily, encouraged by the sloppy overflow of cum. Allura bucked furiously, pushing his head into the pillow and making the pleasure that much sharper. She rockets over the edge in record time, giving him another drink.

Goddess, it felt like her quintessence was flowing directly from her cunt to him, draining her of her power, making her as weak as a kitten. Allura glanced down, feeling his tongue insistent against her petals. His void black eyes were intense, shining brighter than before. He still looks good servicing her, and again she has to push aside an errant thought of turning the script on him. Not tonight.

He reappears next to her, taking her chin in his hands and kissing her senseless. Champion’s tongue dips inside her mouth, and she tastes herself. While the sensation isn’t entirely new, it begets an unspoken promise. "Better?" her husband asks, voice rough.

She could only hum in response.

“You’re normally so talkative, honeypot.” Champion kissed her cheek, tone teasing. “No threats? No cursing my name?”

“My name is yours now, it would be counterproductive.” Allura snapped back. “Champion of Altea, not a title chosen, but forced upon us.” she sighed dramatically.

“I’m yours and you’re mine.” he hummed into her shoulder, pleased with himself. “No one is ever going to touch you again, not without your word.”

Allura sighed contentedly, appreciative of the romantic aspect. It was hypocritical, considering how he had tamed her in the beginning. But these bedroom games didn’t have to make sense, they just needed to help her feel. Feel the fantasy of surviving a dangerous lover, of nothing to worry about but her limits. “Gelato.” she decided, well out of the headspace anyway. “Thanks for indulging me.”

“It’s no trouble, believe me. Anything I can do to help you feel better.”

“The itch under my skin is still there. I want to ride-” A shrill beeping interrupted her. She cast her head to the nightstand, where Shiro’s communicator lay.

“Shit!” he hissed, hastily disentangling himself. “Hunk told me he had a handle on this.” Shiro clicked through the message. “I need to go back.” Allura groaned, flopping down on the bed and pouting.

Her husband disappeared into the bathroom. He splashed his face, checking in the mirror to be sure he was presentable. The thought of Allura, still unsatisfied and alone made him frown. Shiro looked down at his prosthetic, recalling a forgotten fantasy. "You remembered to make some 'secret features' in this arm, right?" he called into the bedroom.

Allura picked up her head. "Of course." it wasn’t anything too much, just some extra programming and mechanisms for it to serve as a uniquely shaped vibrator. Suspecting the idea, she got up from the bed, grabbing the safety gel.

Shiro met her halfway, letting her spray it on his prosthetic fingers before detaching it from his shoulder. There was an oval piece that separated from it, a wireless remote that controlled the intensity of vibrations. Allura laid the arm on the nightstand and the remote next to it, then turned back and helped him into his armor.

He looked the picture of royalty, a proper King Consort. She couldn’t help herself leaning up to kiss him, soft and sweet and slow. “You are _so_ fantastic.” His entire face was flushed, boyish nerves breaking through the mask.

“What am I going to do while your gone?” she sighed.

“I’ll tell you. And you can stop when you need to, if it gets overwhelming.” Shiro said. “Gelato?”

“Gelato.” Allura answered back, curious.

His expression changes, eyes sharpening, face darkening to the intense glower of the Champion. Possessive desire thrummed through his body, barely contained by sheer force of will. Does he always feel like this for her, and he just tucks it away? Allura instantly felt more powerful by association, able to bring him to this state, waiting on her command.

“Princess, I must leave, but I have a gift for you.” he says, voice holding a hint of a smile. “Kneel on the bed so you may receive it.”

Allura shivered in anticipation, “Yes, Champion.” she cooed. The Princess climbed and placed her hands in the grooves of the headboard.

“What a well-trained slut I have...I can’t have anyone taking you for their own.” he grabbed her chin, tilting her head towards him and claiming her lips.

“Oh, but I’m yours, Champion, and you are mine.” she leaned toward him, nuzzling his forehead.

The gladiator paused. Then he met her halfway, kissing her again, biting her lip briefly. “Spread your legs wider.” she complied. Champion’s eyes raked over her, smiling at the languid coils of her petals. “Good wife. Now rise up and stay there.” Allura shivered at the praise. Champion folded the fingers of his prosthetic in, leaving the middle one up. He laid it down between her legs, crooking the wrist upward so that the tip was just barely reaching her. The Princess watched desperately as it grazed her folds. At the back of her head, she remembered; just the middle finger meant 'Fuck You' in some human languages. Another prick of lust came down her spine, at the realization she was getting what she was promised. “Sit down. Go on, fuck yourself on my hand.” she quickly moved, but it slipped, missing her entrance entirely. She whined, which earned a chuckle.

Blush spreading through her face she reached down and steadied it, sinking down with a sigh. The single finger was enough to take the edge off, but it wasn’t quite enough. The remainder of the arm curled underneath her, a cold balm between her legs. The Princess looked over at the Champion, painting her face with need. She rocked softly on the digit, hoping to give him a hint to continue.

He looked so pleased with himself. “That isn’t all, honeypot. It’s your toy, you can play around as much as you like. But I’d rather show off this feature while you’re not too distracted.” Champion picked up the remote, thumb resting on the switch. He clicked it, and at once a low buzz came through the arm. It was enough to make tingles crawl up her spine. “There’s a few speeds,” quite suddenly he tested it, clicking twice to rocket the intensity upward. Allura keened, feeling the folded fingers massage her petals. The vibrations traveled deep inside, making the heat nearly unbearable. “I’m sure you’ll find something you like.” Champion clicked it once more to the highest level, smirking as it made her squeak. But just as soon he clicked it again, resetting it back to nothing.

Allura would normally growl at him, but she merely cast her head back, taking deep, uneven breaths. Her eyes were unfocused, clouded in lust.

The Champion nearly wanted to take her there and then, but he had other duties. He could be patient. Her husband peeled her hand gently away from the headboard, pressing the remote into it. “What do you say?” his steady hand nearly covered her shaking one, making sure she had a good grip.

“Thank you, Champion.” she spoke, and they could both feel the truth in it.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. His eyes were darkened, affected by her state. But he had control over this, over everything. “I have to leave, but I have some rules. You must keep at least one finger inside of you. You can cum as many times as your hungry cunt wants, just know when I return I’ll want to see you cum again.”

“Brownie.”

The immediate admittance to the safeword took Shiro out of character. “Umnf. Wow.” he then composed himself, dangerous persona gone. “I’m gonna lock the door, you can still unlock it on your side. I’ll be back, okay?” he cast his arms around her in a hug.

“I know.” she said, kissing his nose before letting him go.

“I love you.” Shiro said warmly, delighted by the way it felt on his tongue. He hoped that she felt it too.

“As I love you.” Allura assured him.

The door hissed shut, leaving her alone.

She quickly readjusted the prosthetic, raising the pointer finger to match the middle one. The unyielding feeling of the metal was uncomfortable, but not for long. She rocked on the fingers, smacking her thighs against the prosthetic harshly. Allura turned the vibrations on, clicking them to the second setting almost immediately. The buzzing spread throughout her body, turning her insides to jelly. She bit her lip, listening to the obscenely wet noises coming from her sopping cunt. It was too quiet. It was too loud.

Easily, her mind drifted away from her, and she thought of how the Princess looked. Lust-crazed, most likely. Rutting away at something even barely phallic, filling her needs like an animal in heat. She carded her fingers through her petals, feeling the overwhelming wetness. Her arm shook as she added another finger, stretching her wider.

What would Shiro think? He’d probably ask to help her. With her gracious permission his organic arm would be wrapped around her waist, tongue lapping at her entrance, sucking in the petals one by one. She mimicked the thought, doing her best to stroke a squirming petal in her fingers. The sensation was just enough to push her over the edge. Her eyes shut tight, stars bursting through them. Her hips stuttered, slick pouring out. Allura gasped, moaning quietly. The fingers were relentless, still vibrating in her quivering cunt. She quickly turned it off, stopping any painful over-sensitivity. She stretched out, arching like a lioness, sated for the moment. Feeling lightheaded, she decided to lay down. The prosthetic slipped out easily, three fingers still in position like an odd salute. Allura entertained the thought of resting for a moment, curling under the covers while the soreness took over. If Shiro came back, he wouldn't mind. But something within her pushed to follow his orders; he told her she could do this, and she’d be damned to let him down.

So, a dark voice whispered in her ear. “Oh, Kitkat, are you giving up?”

A shadow, a vision of the Champion filled the dark corner of the room. It was clearly a fantasy, he kept flickering in and out of view as she tried to decide if he was shirtless or not. Shiro’s portrayal of the Champion was wonderful, yet he could never push it too far. Allura respected his limits, of course. This was...more of a trial Champion she used when thinking of new roleplay ideas. “You didn’t follow the rules, dearest. I’ll have to punish you now.” not the cleverest speaker, either. Her hand shot out of the covers, grasping the prosthetic. She pressed the hand to her chest, drawing a sticky trail of cum back down to her center. It wasn’t too sensitive, yet a whimper escaped her mouth as she placed a finger in.

“More, honeypot.” Champion demanded.

Allura shook her head, but then folded three fingers inside, roughly, as she imagined Champion would. Her hips pitched forward, meeting the thrust. “No, no...” she mumbled a token protest.

“You are so much stronger than this. You can do better: I know you can.” he goaded. “Put the vibrations on.” In an instant, her thumb clicked it to life. The entire prosthetic was trapped within her thighs, making the trembling intensify. Another wave of warmth hit her, made her feel lightheaded with pleasure. She whimpered softly, asking for touch she knows she can’t have.

“Why be quiet? They all know I fuck you.”

Her core was starting to tighten again, impossibly. A rattling moan came from her lips and she pressed her face to the sheets, embarrassed.

“Why do you hide, wife? It’s just us.” he was surrounding her, whispering in her ear and still not touching. Her arms jerked to life, rubbing against every sensitive spot on her chest. Maybe, if she had one more good one, he’ll stop taunting her. Allura bit her lip, muffling herself.

“Is it because you’re fucking yourself? The virtuous Princess Allura, engaging in such lewd acts? Being so worked up she can’t even wait for her husband to help her? She has to resort to a falsehood?”

The imaginary commentator or the prosthetic? Her subconscious could be so direct at times. She sighed, knowing what she wanted to do. Allura flicked through the vibration settings, letting it stay on the highest for a glorious heartbeat then turning it off.

She could feel the incredulous look on his face. “What are you doing?”

“It’s easier if it’s not rattling around, my Prince Charming.” she sighed. Reaching a delicate hand down, Allura folded the prosthetic again into a fist, with the front knuckles pushed slightly upward. She lifted her leg upward, one arm holding it in place, then inched the hand forward. This was so much easier with two people. Her petals reached, wrapping around the prosthetic and guiding it in. The metal was unflinching inside of her, forcing her to breath outward, like a punch in slow motion. Her cunt continued to quiver, stretching around the widest part of the fingers for agonizing moments. Then the rest slid in easier, settling in her body like the over-sized toy it was. She could feel it with each breath she took in. Her concentration was broken; the Champion disappeared like smoke.

Allura’s hand dug in the covers for the remote, clicking it on. The resulting vibrations were turning her insides to liquid, more slick pouring out of her cunt. She trilled quietly, mind lost in a fog, just her body chasing pleasure. Allura rolled over, pressing her forehead to the pillow, her hips to the bed. The fist got impossibly stronger, pressed more against her sweet spots. She trembled and let loose, a spray of cum trailing down her thighs and the arm. Sweetly exhausted, too tired to stop the vibrating, Allura promised herself she’d move, after a moment.

She was too drowsy to hear the door open. Someone sat on the bed. A hand pushed her onto her back, then brushed her hair out of her face. She was too weak to move, only softly whimpering. The prosthetic was still in her, humming away and making it harder to think. Allura blearily opened her eyes.

Shiro had his back to her, bent over a water bottle he was trying to open one-handed. She had to smile, it was too much like him. He was talking rapidly, too fast for her to understand right now. Shiro couldn’t hold her up with the water at the same time, so she decided to sit up. That shifted the toy inside of her, fanning her desire. Her legs were bent and spread apart for ease, and she could look down her body.

The fist had made a small bump in her belly, and the rest of the arm was sprouting out of her, like some bizarre fifth limb. The pressure was maddening, still spurring thoughts of the Champion and the Princess. Her mad captor would remove the hand slowly, rubbing it inside her one more time to make her explode again. Then he’d tease her, just trace his finger around her stretched hole, tempting it, make it twitch at the barest touch. Drinking in her hoarse begging like it was a five-star opera. The Champion would bend over her, pressing down on her exhausted form, fucking her sore cunt with his cock just to hear her pained whimpers. Her fantasy monster would spill inside her, then sit between her legs and watch as their cum dripped out, lapping at it with a rough tongue. She would feel utterly and horridly used, but then Shiro would clean her, inching her back from oblivion with praise and care.

Allura sighed, looked back to her husband to ask for exactly that. She held her tongue; it wasn’t her decision. That was the whole point of the game. Shiro was patiently putting the water down, looking her over before settling on her filled abdomen. She was about to make a crack about her weight, yet she stopped. The sight of him looking down on her, with his one hand rubbing the bump like-like. Her brain short circuited again. A prim voice found it’s way out of her. “Do you mean to fill me up with your vile little spawn? I was wondering when it would happen.”

Her husband flinched, eyes offended for a split second before narrowing. “That is the farthest thing from my mind.” the Champion drawled.

“I doubt it.”

"Let me clear your head." He pulled her close, sucking an incredible hickey on her shoulder. She shuddered, forcefully throwing her head back. Champion played her expertly, making her shiver and shake. It was rough and quick, bringing tears to her eyes. Allura nearly collapsed, feeling so empty, drained of will. She mumbled his name, trembling while he removed the prosthetic. He didn't tease as she hoped, he did it methodically, like a removing a key from a lock. His insistent hand wasn’t on her anymore, and she heard a slick noise. Sticky cum splashed on her chest. Shiro had made a surprised noise under his breath that she almost didn’t catch. The prosthetic was cast aside somewhere on the bed.

Champion was still pulling her puppet strings, laying her down beside him, tangling his feet with hers. He taunted her, "Don't you _like_ me? Don't you like all of my _attention_ on you?" Champion’s breath was on her neck, kissing the hickey he’d left. His strong chest was at her back. He cast his hand to hers, interlocking their fingers, disregarding the drying cum. "Don't you enjoy your position as my ambassador? If it's too easy I could always lop a few heads off at random…" and she could see his lazy smile in her minds eye.

Her voice was weak, but steady. "No! Don’t you dare!”

"Then why change anything? Why not have just us?" her husband asked, raw and hopeful.

She searched for a reason. "Don’t you want a successor? A legacy? Another Champion to carry on your name for the Empire?”

"That would be for the Empire. Not for myself." he admitted. He sounded almost sad, and the implications shattered her view of him.

Her breath hitched. The first talk of treason, of disloyalty and she can't even see his face. Damn that mercurial monster.

He sighed, continuing on. "Suppose we did have a child. You'd put yourself out of commission, straining your body to carry a mongrel of ours. Then what? Do they march in line with the drones? Is he a duke, meant to make playthings of soldiers and slaves? Or she a duchess, forced to be married off for alliances?” some irritation slipped through. “The demons that cut off my arm, would they just be waiting for a new test subject?” he muttered at last, worried.

Allura frowned, unsettled by the turn of events. She grasped at their entwined hands hard, holding them close to her heart. Then she raised their hands, and slammed their elbows backwards into the Champion. He yelped. “You absolute _hypocrite_!” Righteous fury raged through her. “What of the soldiers you command? Of the slaves you steal from their own freedom? Are they not someone’s children? Blind bastard, you are! Not caring until it’s your own blood spilled!" She wrested herself free, turning around and grasping his shoulders. "Stop the Empire. Join me, stem the tide of it.” because asking wasn’t enough, she bared a secret to him. “I’ve been part of the Rebellion, I know you know this. Marrying you never stopped me fighting.”

It was in his face, weighed down in the folds of his skin. His laugh lines, his furrowed marks. "I know." He confessed.

Questions bubbled up in her mind. “Aren’t you going to forbid me? Or report me?”

“If my rulers are too dumb to look at the Princess forcefully married under their noses, they don’t deserve the Empire.” he said, full of contempt.

She got closer, grasping his head, as if she could force the order in, “Then _help me_.” Allura pleaded.

His eyes closed, but his cheek leaned into her hand. Champion frowned, brows furrowing as he told her, “I’m too far gone, how could I not be? All the evil I've done, pushed into, reveled in...it won't be wiped out by a few last-minute acts of goodness.”

"But if it helps one person, then it’s worth it.”

He tilts his head, asking “Which person?”

“Me.”

His face splits into a smile, one she’s never seen on his face. Pure amusement, perhaps. “I’ll sleep on it.”

“Don’t make me wait.”

“Oh, but the anticipation makes it all the better, haven’t I at least taught you that, dearest?” the gladiator purred.

Allura frowned, “I’d rather have my cake now.”

“The faster you sleep, the faster you’ll get your cake.” Champion replied back, responding to the safe word. Her husband started to pull the covers away, but Allura pulled him in close. “Okay, I won’t leave. How are you feeling?” Shiro asked.

“Like I could melt into the bed.”

“Then we’ll stay here until you want to get out, okay?”

She mumbled her agreements into his chest. They dozed off, snuggled close together. Allura came back to her senses eventually, feeling the sweat and the gathered slick still between her thighs. Her legs felt sore, and moving them more than an inch at a time she could feel a tingle of pain. She may have overdone it. “Shiro?” she waited for a hum in response. “It’s time to clean up.” He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before leaving. The bath was started shortly after, and Shiro had helped her sit up and clean the worst of the cum off.

She watched as the object of her pleasure was set seamlessly back into place as Shiro’s hand. “I don’t think I’ll be able to forget about those fingers.” she admitted.

He sighed. “The guests are under the impression that you received an urgent error from my arm. They were also a lot easier to deal with after that, come to think of it...I don’t know why Hunk was having problems.”

“They’ve got very sensitive noses. They probably smelled the nervous hormones on him.” Allura reasoned.

Shiro rapidly turned bright red. “...they wouldn’t be able to tell that we were fucking, right?”

Allura paused, also blushing. She finally said, “If I suddenly hear the rumors of this being a loveless marriage change to you being my bespoke pleasure slave, I will let you know.”

“ _Great_...” he said in a tone that meant it was really not great at all. He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her cheek along the way. He left her in the bath, while he stripped the bed of the ruined sheets. Shiro replaced them with fresh ones, fluffing the pillows with practiced ease. From the same linen closet he got their pajamas. Now soft and cozy, they wound down. They passed the minutes like that, Allura’s arms wrapped around Shiro. She sighed as they spooned in bed together, the frustration finally gone. He rumbled softly, drawing looping lines in the sheets out of contentment.

Allura finally spoke, pressing her words into his back like a secret. “I wanted you to be here.”

“Hmm?” he turned around, eyes smiling. His arm was cast around her, and she couldn’t help fixate on the way the metal was trailing up and down her arm.

“To watch me play with the arm.”

His eyes widen, pupils dilating for a moment. “We can still put it on the list...I forgot that the vibration function was in the new one, honestly.” he smiled. “I guess I can use it more often.”

Allura pouted, poking his nose. “You’d better.”

He pursed his lips, “Is there anything that you didn’t like?”

“You not being there. But that can’t be helped. Otherwise...” Allura thought back to the talk. "...Did you mean what you said, about children?”

Shiro blinked, caught off guard. He averted his eyes. "I...I know I've thought it. But I know it's a small part of me. Champion is all of my worst impulses, all concentrated into one. I'm more...everything. Does that make sense?" he looked back, hopeful.

"I suppose it does." she nodded.

"When we talked about kids, my opinion is still pretty much the same.” He shrugged. “Besides, Champion was thinking in terms of raising them in that horrible alternate universe where one wrong step was death. This one that we’re in is a lot more...low-key.” Shiro laid on his back.

Allura copied him, reaching out and lacing her hand with his. "Do you think we should stop? I think that the characters got away from us. The next time I think they'd be unreasonably tender. That's not why we started playing them."

"We don't have to do this in order, we can return to the old way of playing. I know you wanted to do the thing with the arm." Seeing as she didn't say anything immediately after that, Shiro continued. "Besides, there's plenty of kinky sex we can have without roleplay."

“I understand, but-what did the Champion _mean_ , by reacting like that? Couldn’t he had just punished her?"

"Well," Shiro gulped, fingers tightening in her grasp, "He doesn't think he deserves the Princess, so he's scared to punish her without good reason. She has to believe she deserves it, or otherwise she fights him and he loses her. Champion wants a partner, so he's making her feel like she has choices, and by not interfering with the Rebellion he hopes she will stay."

"You know that could be his downfall, she could just dismantle the Empire and leave him." she pointed out.

"Yeah, but then where would she get such mind-blowing sex?"

"Fair enough." Allura thought it over. If there was a grain of truth in his portrayal, now was the time to find it. Did he really just imply she kept him around for personal and sexual convenience? Her voice softened, "You know you don't have to do this, right? Bending to my fantasies? I love being with you as you are, Takashi."

"...I know.” then he confessed, “This is a fantasy for me too." He paused, lifting his prosthetic upward, focusing on it, "A lot of things have been out of my control for so long, it's great that you trust me with controlling you. _Better_ than great, I can't even describe it." Shiro's voice was incredulous.

"It feels good to trust." Allura admitted. “So, to review, Champion wanted Princess to know that she won’t be punished for other’s mistakes, respected her boundaries, _finally_ , and gave over command of the prosthetic with a few rules, instead of controlling it for her. In conclusion,” Allura tried, “Being evil and controlling is very sexy, but what’s sexier is to have full autonomy for all of my decisions?”

Shiro shrugged. “Sounds about right.”

A little bit of warmth spread through her chest. “I concur.” she yawned, curling her head on his chest. “Goodnight, my darling.”

Shiro rumbled in agreement. “Goodnight, my love.” They drifted into a quiet, restful sleep in each other’s arms.

**The End**

Notes: this was the original sequel but in like the 3rd paragraph Allura mentioned something and I had to expand it into what became the sequel. hope you don't mind. And...the arm thing should be coming up next. In a few months, same as the others. It's very easy to write smut for these two. They deserve all of the loving they can get.


End file.
